


Polla Annaea Ledipa

by pr_squared



Category: Gor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared





	1. Beauty is as Beauty Does

Beauty Is as Beauty Does

The flickering flames of two dozen candles illuminated the richly appointed room. Polla Annaea Ledipa sat on the marble bench and carefully studied her face in the smooth surface of the silvery mirror. Deep blue eyes gazed back at her intently. Meticulously coifed, thick blonde hair surrounded her unwrinkled face like a golden cloud. Red haired and freckled, Mnasidika buzzed around her mistress like a bee around a flower with the last minute preparations. Her mistress, the Lady Lepida, was truly as beautiful as a flower, as a hundred flowers. Her beauty illuminated up a room more than a thousand burning candles.

Achilles, her first boy, knelt naked on the deep piled carpet a few yards away. He was her second first boy. When her parents had sent her to the city to study, they had given her Cassandra, a trusted older servant to care for her nascent household and a boy to help her keep her mind on her studies. A girl should not fall in love with the first male to find her clitoris. 

When she had begun in her profession and earned a steady income, she had sold him and bought Achilles. Iacchus was sweet but had had known her when she was just an awkward, graceless girl. His lovely eyes reminded her of his intimate knowledge in. 

Achilles was twenty-two years old to her thirty years and had lived in her household for three years. His was shadow to her light. His brown eyes, black hair and dark skin contrasted with her blue eyes, blonde hair, and fair skin.

With all the hurried preparations for the party no one paid Achilles much heed. The Lady Lepida was not known for her efficient use of time and she was always behind schedule. However, no one doubted that she was worth any wait. For once, Achilles was pleased to be ignored and allowed to enjoy the scene as much as he was able without giving away his interest too obviously. His mistress was truly beautiful and their more intimate encounters had conditioned his entire being to thrill to her close presence and the subtle fragrance of her exquisite perfume. Though he seemed invisible to her tonight, on other occasions, he had won much more of her attention and made the most of it.

“Mnasidika, do you think I’m beautiful – still?” the Lady asked as if her beauty were a matter for dispute. 

Mnasidika snorted in derision. The ludicrous question was beyond ridiculous.

“I feel so old. Am I turning into a hag? Will mothers frighten their little children with drawings of my face?” The Lady Lepida was not excessively vain, but she treasured her gift of loveliness.

“Lady you are a paragon – an exquisite flower of loveliness – a blinding fire of splendor.”

The Lady chuckled. She enjoyed a well-turned phrase. “Someone has been paying attention to her lessons, Mnasidika but flowers fade. Fires burn themselves into cold, gray ash. Cruel time defeats us all despite our desperate artifice.”

Mnasidika found no clever repartee. She kept silent and went about her duties.

 

The Lady Atia was hosting a party tonight in honor of the Lady Lepida’s thirtieth birthday. The Lady Lepida was pleased by the honor but had certain misgivings. A birthday was no longer an unalloyed pleasure for her as it was for her little daughter Fulvia.


	2. Achilles

Dawn was braking, when Lady Lepida finally returned from the celebration. She walked unsteadily, supported by Mnasidika on one side and by Cassandra on the other. Achilles still waited, naked on the thick carpeting in her bed chamber. While curiosity was held a trait not becoming in a male, patience was.

With obvious annoyance, Lady Lepida allowed Mnasidika to remove her outer garment and then waved her women away. “Leave me!” Mixed feelings roiled within. 

Mnasidika and Cassandra fled; glad to be gone from their mistress’ unpleasant mood and uncertain temper.

“Achilles,” attend to me.”

Achilles stood and approached his mistress. He knelt at her feet and kissed the instep of her slipper.

Impatient with usual protocol, she urged him to his feet and held out her arms so that he might help her disrobe.

Achilles was pleased for the opportunity to attend to his mistress. First, he helped her with her jewelry. He removed her tasteful rings, necklace, and earrings. Then he turned his attention to her clothes. Deftly, he helped her with her inner robe, her sandals, and then her under tunic. He hung the robes carefully and put the sandals in their place. 

“The party was brilliant,” the Lady said as Achilles went about his duties. “Everyone was exquisite. Everything was exquisite, the clothes, the food, the wine, the music… Atia introduced me to her young cousin, the Lady Tiberia Tutilla Maia, a vibrant beauty of eighteen years – a blushing blossom of a girl.” The Lady’s smile faded quickly to match her falling mood.

The Lady stood naked except the small clothes. She looked at her boy. “Do you think I’m beautiful?” she asked. “I’m so old! Am I beautiful still?” Her face twisted wryly at her preposterous question. How could she imagine that her boy could answer her honestly? Some might pity a boy who found his mistress arousing. Lepida had yet greater pity for the unfortunate boy who failed to find his mistress exciting and greatest pity of all for the wretch whose mistress knew that he failed to find her arousing. She reached out tenderly and took Achilles’ sex softly in her manicured hand.

Achilles stopped and stood motionless. His body responded promptly to her touch. In the morning light, Achilles saw the gentle curve of her high, proud breasts, slight roundness of her slim belly, and the long line of her sleek thighs. He heard the urgent yearning in her familiar voice. He felt the sweetly aching yearning in his loins answer her. “Lady, you are exquisite tonight. To me, you will always be beautiful,” he answered quietly and with an honest heart.

“That sweet answer deserves a reward. I just hope that you are telling the truth.” She drew him to her bed. 

Achilles complied gladly. Seldom, had she allowed him in her bed. Her body tasted faintly of sour wine and perspiration from the night’s exertions. She took a first orgasm from his mouth and rode him hard to a second urgent climax. Achilles knew enough to serve her pleasure and restrain himself. 

Afterwards, she lay beside him, panting with exertion. She caught her breath and then took him firmly in her hand. She worked him methodically to a messy climax. Her accomplishment pleased her. Lepida did this very rarely though she thoroughly enjoyed her complete command of his body. Her unexpected largesse surprised a grateful Achilles, who still trembled with the aftershocks of pleasure. 

“You shall never forget this night and your beautiful mistress,” she told him, her voice somber but her eyes gleaming.

Achilles presumed to speak. “Mistress, I love you.”

Lepida smiled. “I know. Tell me, how much do you love me?” She asked wickedly.

Achilles hesitated. He searched hard for a word or a phrase that might communicate his feelings. Words were not his strength. “I love you more than sight.”

She surprised him once again and kissed him fully on the mouth. Achilles was stunned. She looked him squarely in the face. Achilles found the courage to return her gaze. “That’s a really good answer. You must believe that I want always to be beautiful in your eyes. She kissed him a second time and then she fell soundly asleep. 

Achilles stayed awake for a while. The kennel would buzz with whispers of his good fortune. Never before had she allowed him to sleep beside her. He knew tales of boys raised from slavery to serve as recognized concubines. He imagined sitting clothed on a small stool beside his mistress’ high seat and holding authority over the other naked male and female slaves. He knew a story and even a song of a male freed to marry his beloved mistress. After a time, he fell asleep beside her. His dreams were pleasant. 

Mnasidika found them sleeping intertwined when she came to rouse her mistress at noon.


	3. I love you more than....

Achilles woke to darkness. He blinked quickly and all still was dark. He closed his eyes tightly once again and then opened them and all was still black. He could not see his hands right in front of his face. The darkness was thick and almost palpable. He reached out and found himself confined in a barred cage. Where was the light? He tried to remember.

Helike had led him from the Lady’s chamber that morning while the Lady went about her morning business. Curiously, she had accompanied him, rather than simply dispatching him to the kennel. In the kennel, the others had called out to him crudely as they walked past. They knew nothing of the special privileges that Achilles had been accorded. Their coarse language had made even Helike smile, though her sharp gaze had quickly silenced them. Basking in his Lady’s favor, their taunts were only jealous ranting to Achilles. 

He had expected breakfast. Rather, she had led him to a room usually reserved for medical care and given him something foul to drink. Nothing in her demeanor invited any sort of inquiry on his part and curiosity is not held becoming in a male. He remembered nothing after that.

He touched his face. Darkness, he could see nothing. They had taken his eyes! 

“Am I not beautiful?” Lepida asked him for the twentieth time this day. Her Achilles was certainly beautiful. His traitorous eyes had been replaced with artfully carved stones before they could bear witness to the cruel treachery of unforgiving time.

Achilles turned toward her voice. He saw nothing. The image of his mistress as she had looked the night of the party filled his mind. A slave did not address his mistress without leave but he had been asked for a response. “Lady, you are beautiful. You will always be beautiful. I love you. I love you more than …” He no longer had his sight to offer. “I will love you forever.

“I’ll settle for tonight,” she quipped.

Achilles found his words. “I love you more than life itself.”

“I like that. That’s very nice,” the Lady Lepida agreed. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” she quipped, “even if you are a craven, lying slut of a blind slave.” She took his head between her hands and kissed him gently on the forehead. “Get down on your knees and show me how much you love me.”

Sight is not required for some tasks.


	4. One hundred drachma

“Here we are!” Berenice said to Laodice.

Startled, Alcibie looked up from her reading and grasped her whip. She hoped to complete a bit of her reading assignment while doing her chore overseeing the mill. She was ten years old now and her mother, Helike, trusted her with chores. She surveyed the scene. Everything was as it had been. Naked, Achilles still pushed diligently on the sturdy pole that turned the heavy millstone as he treaded endlessly on his small circular path. Nudity reminded a male of his lowly place in the household hierarchy and lightened the laundry. Gray now salted his thinning dark hair. An occasional word or snap of her whip was all that was usually required to keep him diligently at his labor. Alcibie turned and saw the two women. 

“Hey, Berenice!”

“Hey, Alcibie. Doing your lessons?” Berenice asked. “This is my friend, Laodice. She’s here to look at old Achilles.”

Alcibie nodded. “Pleased to meet you.”

Laodice studied her. The dark and lithe, girl reminded her of a younger Fulvia, the Lady’s daughter. “Hey, Alcibie. I know your mother, Helike.”

Achilles, blind but not deaf or stupid, heard the women speaking and thought that he just might take advantage of the distraction. Gradually, he slowed his pace just a bit, hoping to avoid notice.

However, Alcibie heard the millstone slow. She took her duties seriously and shook her head at Achilles’ laziness. She knew him too well. A brisk snap of her whip brought him quickly back to pace.

Laodice heard the whip bite into his brawny buttock. She looked and studied the creature. “Is that Achilles?”

Alcibie nodded, yes.

“Hard to believe. Wasn’t he once the Lady’s first boy?” Rumor had it that the Lady might have gotten her lovely daughter Fulvia off this Achilles. However, politeness limited any direct inquiries. One might also wonder where Helike had gotten this Alcibie. 

Alcibie had no knowledge and little interest in such ancient history. 

Berenice knew. “Yes. Once, he was her favorite. Have you seen her two new boys – identical twins, shining, handsome youths? Must have cost her a bag or three of golden owls.”

Achilles looked well nourished and well cared for despite his lowly task. Cassandra had retired and now Berenice proudly supervised the Lady’s well-run household. This one ate more than he was worth.

Laodice shook her head. “How did he end up here?”

“Achilles was a fine looking one and always eager to please but he got older, just like the rest of us. The Lady likes to be surrounded by beautiful things. One day, she tells me to find him new duties. Few suitable tasks are suitable for a blind but sturdy male.”

“Well, I can think of one task,” Laodice snorted. Not an ounce of fat marred his still powerful and well-made body.

“I know what you’re thinking, Berenice answered. “He is a good lay – was a good lay, that is. The Lady learned that several of us were enjoying his attentions. You know her older daughter Fulvia – the dark haired one – studying to be a physician like her mother. Well, the Lady sent Fulvia to geld him – a simple operation. The Lady wanted Fulvia to take his tongue as well as his balls but Fulvia objected and the Lady relented. Still a waste, if you ask me.”

Alcibie’s ears burned at overhearing the adult conversation. She was ten years old now and tried so to act like an adult.

Laodice studied the male. “Well, I can give you 10 owls for him – no more – one hundred drachmas. What do you think?”


End file.
